The Missing
by Ice Canine
Summary: When Titans start disappearing the remaining will have to find them, but as more and more of them disappear how will they catch this new villian and save their friends.
1. The Gathering

This is based off something in the comics apperantly hope you enjoy my version!

* * *

Robin's POV:

He put down his communicator, he called all titans to home base. Regarding a new villain who was sending the The Wildebeest Society after some titans. So far they had gotten Beast Boy, Jericho, and Red Star.

"Friend Robin" Starfire said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cyborg has alerted us that all the remaining are coming in the 5."

"Thanks Star" he replied.

"Robin are you the frustrated that friend Cyborg won't let you interrogate the The Wildebeest Society man 'till the other titans arrive."

"A little" he sighed. "Truth is I'm worried about everyone" he said "Whoever they are they're dangerous, and the sooner we know who they are the faster we'll find them" he said slamming his fist down.

"Yo Robin" Cyborg said poking his head through the door. "The titans are waiting on you."

* * *

Nya-Nya's POV:

I will kill whoever took my little Neko Otaku. That baka Cyborg won't let Robin interrogate the man.

Great now Robin's yammering on about something like a fool.

* * *

Raven's POV:

As Robin finished his speech, just as me and Jinx finished casting truth telling spells on the interrogation room. Out of courtesy we hastily left only to eavesdrop on them.

"Who sent you?" Robin yelled at the man.

"We call him The Green Lion." the man said bitterly.

"Who is he, what do you mean you call him that, when did he recruit you, all the facts" Robin yelled harshly.

"We don't know much about him. He didn't tell us what to call him by so we built off of the amulet he wears and how he can conjure a lion." the man said slowly but surely.

"You're still avoiding the last question." Robin said knowingly

"He didn't recruit us he attacked us" the man said seemingly sorrow.

"And one more thing" Robin said hastily. "What does he look like!"

"I don't know he wears a cloak that only shows us his amulet." the man said sounding somewhat nervous

We all jumped back as the door opened and Robin stormed away.

* * *

This is What Nya-Nya was saying in Japanese according to ggogle translate

Neko-Cat

Otaku-Geek

Baka-Idiot


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: if you do not know who Nya-Nya is she is the pink cat girl from Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo.**

* * *

Robin's POV:

Storming to my office I cleared a space surrounded by Slade stuff for the new question. Who is The Green Lion. We knew what he looks like we know what he is capable of but why is he after titans? Who lies behind the cloak who is The Green lion?

"Robin" Starfire said faintly.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah" I said hesitantly

"But he's worse than Slade and and the Brotherhood of Evil combined!" he yelled his voice filled with anger

"Robin" Starfire said her voice fainter than before

"Yes?" he said rather impatiently.

"Friend Kole and the Wildebeest Society man are missing."

"What?!"

"I said friend Kole and the Wildebeest Society man are missing!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs

"Got it." he said a little taken aback by the sound of her voice.

"Star have all the titans assemble in the common room." he commanded.

"But Robin…" she whispered.

"Now" he yelled.

He watched as she left his room he wasn't sure what he was going to do or even say. Sighing he left the room and headed towards the common room.

* * *

Chris/Wildebeest Society Man's POV:

He dropped an unconscious Kole in her cell.

"Chris…" a chilling voice spoke.

He glanced up he knew that voice he turned to come face to face well more like face to hood with The Green Lion.

I looked to the ground. I felt afraid. I was foolish enough to get caught. I would be punished maybe even get kicked out or even killed.

"Sorry for getting caught sir" I said. Not daring to remove my eyes from the ground.

"Come with me" The Green Lion Hissed.

Nya-Nya's POV:

I was sitting on the roof trying to plan revenge on The Green Lion in solitude when I heard.

"Friend Nya-Nya, Friend Robin would like us all to assemble in the room of the commons." I turn around to see that Starfire said that.

" 'Kay Star thanks." I said.

Standing up, I now see tears threatening to spill from her eyelids.

"Oh, Hachimitsu what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

I gave her a hug. She hugged me back with her famous bone-crushing hug. She broke down and started weeping. My "body" started dripping on the ground.

"Sorry" Star said rubbing her eyes dry.

"It's fine" I said putting a finger to the ink and absorbing it into my body.

Starfire sniffed she probably was going to cry again something I don't think my "body" can handle.

"Star… let's go get the others we need to talk about this, but Robin would be upset if we don't get there soon" I said.

Starfire sniffed "Okay" she said. "But first we need to go get Friend Argent."

I smiled, and together we left the roof.

* * *

 **What Nya-Nya was saying according to Google Translate:**

 **Hachimitsu-Honey**


End file.
